universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu
Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) and Future Zamasu is a battle fought between a Saiyan Goku, a Saiyan prince Vegeta, his son Future Trunks, an original version of Zamasu - Goku Black and an alternate Zamasu, Future Zamasu. Prologue When Goku argues that he saw Beerus destroy the present Zamasu, Goku Black re-introduces the Time Ring. As he says that whatever happened with his past self has no effect on his current self, Goku Black re-calls killing Gowasu and taking his Potara earring, making himself the new Kaioshin. Goku Black asks Future Zamasu if he is ready, and Future Zamasu confirms. Battle They both assume the same fighting stance, and charge two ki blasts that merge into a huge blast and fires it at the Saiyans, causing a huge explosion. The Saiyans managed to block the attack, having assumed their Super Saiyan Blue forms and Future Trunks his Super Saiyan 2 form. Goku charges towards Future Zamasu, with Vegeta yelling at him to remember that Future Zamasu is immortal, and blows off Future Zamasu's head, only for it to instantly regenerate. Goku Black turns into a Super Saiyan Rose and uses his Energy Blade, which Goku blocks, but he is kicked into a building. Future Trunks confirms that Goku is all right. Saying that he needed someone with the same heart and understanding to carry out his justice, Goku Black continues his story. Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta launch a ki blast barrage at them, but Future Zamasu willingly blocks the attack with his immortal body. The Saiyans are pressured by the pair's assault, and when Future Trunks and Vegeta are both knocked down, the two proceed to gang up on Goku. Having Goku cornered, Future Zamasu asks him if he wants to know what happened to his family. Hearing this, Goku grows more and more angry, and powers up, breaking Goku Black's energy blade. Goku Black is fascinated at Goku's power-up, while a furious Goku fights both Future Zamasu and Goku Black and puts them on the defensive. When Goku attacks Goku Black again, Goku Black counters the attack, having increased his power due to taking Goku's powered-up beating, as noted by Future Zamasu. Goku Black creates an even bigger Energy Blade, and stabs Goku numerous times with spears of energy, before making them explode, knocking Goku down on the ground defeated. Future Trunks and Vegeta are cornered by Future Zamasu and Goku Black, and Future Trunks says that he will deal with Goku Black, even if he dies, and asks Vegeta to deal with Future Zamasu. Future Trunks says that Goku Black is doing nothing less but murder in Goku's body, and Goku Black tells him that he is the main reason why he decided to destroy humanity, calling Future Trunks a sinner. Aftermath Goku Black and Future Zamasu recall Future Trunks constantly going back and forth in time, continuously breaking the taboo of Gods, and that the creation of a new Time Ring is the proof of his sins. They recall Future Trunks saving Goku's life from the Heart Virus, saying that if he had died as history decided, Zamasu would not have sought Goku's body. They also mention Future Trunks destroying the Androids, as his actions caused the current events and that everything is his fault. Future Trunks grows angry at their words and Vegeta tells him not to listen to them. Category:Battles